


À bout de souffle

by Temi



Series: Memento [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temi/pseuds/Temi
Summary: C'était trop gros. Beaucoup trop gros. C'était incroyable. Pourtant, une part de lui soufflait que c'est trop gros pour être inventé et son poing retomba, ne laissant en lui que la sensation glacée de la déclaration.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Memento [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	À bout de souffle

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et bonsoir à tout le monde !
> 
> Voici le texte 1/X de ma série Memento. C'est la toute première fois que je poste quelque chose sur AO3, j'ai un peu peur de tout foirer et de rien faire comme il faut, hahaha.  
> Ce texte est aussi disponible sur mon ffnet, mais c'est lui que j'ai choisi pour commencer à poster ici.  
> J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil et qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> PS : Je n'ai pas lu ou vu Naruto Shippuden, ou si peu que ça ne compte pas, s'il vous plaît, soyez sympas dans les commentaires !

**À bout de souffle**

Sa rage s'évanouit au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait ses paupières s'écarquiller. Naruto savait qu'il était trop naïf, qu'il devait être prudent face à des discours usurpateurs qui tenteraient de jouer avec ses sentiments. Pourtant, dans cette brume épaisse, baladée par un vent léger, l'écho de la déclaration résonna sournoisement dans son cœur.

— Quoi ?

C'était trop gros. Beaucoup trop gros. C'était incroyable. Pourtant, une part de lui soufflait _« c'est trop gros pour être inventé. Même toi, tu n'y croirais pas »_ et son poing retomba, ne laissant en lui que la sensation glacée de la déclaration.

Face à lui, son adversaire resta impassible, ne répétant pas ce qu’il venait d’énoncer d’une voix pourtant dépourvue des accents graves qu’il aurait pu y impulser. Itachi vacilla rien qu’une seconde et le mouvement réflexe de Naruto fut de tendre le bras vers lui, qu’il contint de justesse.

L’aîné désactiva le sharigan dans ses yeux et Naruto baissa purement et simplement sa garde, les lèvres entr’ouvertes. Il contempla l’autre lui tourner le dos, marcher quelques pas pour aller prendre appui sur un arbre. Quand une quinte de toux remonta le long de sa trachée pour maculer ses doigts de son sang, il esquissa un sourire amer, se laissant glisser pour s’asseoir, reprendre contenance, rien qu’un instant. Il ferma les paupières, ne les rouvrant que lorsqu’il sentit Naruto s’installer à ses côtés.

Le jeune ninja était d’un calme olympien. Itachi s’était attendu à ce qu’il tempête, qu’il hurle, qu’il demande des preuves, pourtant rien n’était venu.

— Ça ferait de toi un héros, chuchota Naruto. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le sait ?

Itachi observa ses mains quelques instants, agacé par l’examen minutieux auquel se livrait son cadet, comme s’il risquait de s’effondrer chaque seconde, comme s’il pouvait s’effondrer plus qu’il ne venait de le faire.

— Je ne suis pas le héros de cette histoire, répondit-il. Me couvrir de gloire m’importe peu.

— Alors qu’est-ce qui t’importe ?

Leurs regards se heurtèrent et dans celui de son vis-à-vis, Naruto put deviner le nom qui flottait entre eux, le seul pour qui ils avaient l'un comme l'autre accepté tous les sacrifices. Naruto baissa les yeux.

— Il ne comprendra pas. Il sera trop tard quand il comprendra, se reprit-il.

— Je sais.

Que le renégat accepte paisiblement son sort rendait Naruto aussi bien fou de rage qu’ivre de tristesse. Il ne parvenait pas à trancher dans ses émotions et il déglutit difficilement, étonné de voir à quel point il lui était facile de mettre de côté de la haine qu’il éprouvait quelques minutes avant.

Il observa avec plus de force encore le visage d’Itachi. Il nota le teint blafard, les lèvres palies, il avait l’air malade et sa main maculée du sang de sa toux ne faisait que décupler l’émotion qui gonflait dans la poitrine de Naruto. Il papillonna des cils, ses yeux suivant les mèches noires qui bougeaient doucement au rythme du vent.

— Tu n’as aucun regret, admira Naruto.

Un sourire triste s’étala sur le visage d’Itachi, alors qu’il acceptait finalement de poser son regard noir sur Naruto.

— J’ai agi comme je le devais, esquiva Itachi avant qu’une nouvelle quinte de toux le prenne.

Naruto glissa une main dans la bourse à sa ceinture, tirant un mouchoir qu’il offrit à son aîné et celui-ci s’en saisit, nettoyant ses doigts et ses lèvres, les rougissant de sang. Le jeune aspirant laissa ses prunelles les parcourir puis il soupira.

— Est-ce que je peux t’aider ?

Itachi secoua la tête. Personne ne pouvait l’aider. Il était condamné, et si ce n’était pas la maladie qui le poussait dans la tombe, ce serait son petit frère chéri.

— Mais si on ne dit rien, tu ne pourras jamais rentrer à Konoha, souffla Naruto, horrifié.

— Personne ne m’attend là-bas.

L’écho que cette phrase suscita replongea Naruto dans des souvenirs qu’il aurait aimé oublier. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu’on pouvait ressentir à cette pensée. Il en avait tant souffert, il s’était tant battu pour sortir de ce marasme de sentiments poisseux qu’il sentit son visage se tordre en une grimace. La solitude était pire que tout et il ressentait beaucoup de compassion pour Itachi.

Un silence s’installa entre eux, et peut-être même qu’Itachi finit par s’assoupir quelques secondes. Un frisson le traversa et quand la voix de Naruto envahit l’espace, elle tremblait d’une rage contenue.

— Je n’arrive pas à croire que ça doive se passer comme ça. Comme s’il n’y avait aucune autre fin possible. Comme si, maintenant que tu me l’as dit, tout était réglé et qu’il n’y aura pas d’autres paroles à prononcer. Comme si t’avais rien à lui dire.

Itachi s’étira discrètement, preuve qu’il s’était bien endormi et il ramena ses genoux contre lui, sa tête pivotant vers Naruto. Le jeune ninja ne cachait rien de l’étendue de la confusion qui régnait en lui. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre et Itachi pouvait difficilement l’en blâmer.

Le maelström d’émotions contradictoires se lisait facilement sur les traits encore juvéniles du futur Hokage : il attendait une réponse.

— Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire, soupira finalement Itachi.

Naruto faillit ricaner, taxer de lâcheté l’homme à côté de lui, mais la phrase ne réussit pas à franchir ses lèvres, pas après les dernières révélations. Il ne pouvait pas le houspiller, le taquiner, essayer de piquer sa fierté, le haranguer quant à la difficulté qu’ont les couards de dire ce qu’ils ressentent. Il referma la bouche pensivement et de nouvelles minutes s’écoulèrent dans le silence.

Oui, Itachi Uchiwa était admirable de droiture, admirable d’abnégation et il était terriblement angoissant de le voir si faible, Naruto devait bien le reconnaître. Autrefois, ça l’aurait soulagé. Il secoua la tête.

Pour quelqu’un comme lui, en perpétuelle quête de reconnaissance, il était difficilement concevable d’accomplir des tâches aussi titanesques et d’être condamné à l’ombre. Pire, d’être condamné à mourir de la main de la personne qu’on aura passé toute une vie à protéger. Il se promit de faire valoir le statut de héros à Itachi, après, quand tout ça serait fini, quand… Il secoua la tête un peu plus fort.

— Ce n’est pas juste.

Sa voix n’était pas plus qu’un murmure. À côté, Itachi bougea légèrement, mal à l’aise. Naruto répéta plusieurs fois cette phrase, puis imitant son aîné, il ramena ses genoux à lui, posant la tête sur ses bras, pour contempler l’autre à la dérobée.

— Tu veux me les dire ? Ce que tu ne pourras pas lui dire… Je… Enfin, je me disais… Je me disais que je pourrais les lui dire… quand il sera revenu à Konoha.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux si bleus remuèrent quelque chose en Itachi. Le jeune avait le regard franc, déterminé et honnête. Peut-être trop. Et c’était admirable, chez lui. Cette incapacité formelle à renoncer. Il sentit un sourire lui échapper, alors qu’il se disait « pourquoi pas ? ».

Il était certain que l’aspirant tiendrait sa parole. C’était peut-être un soulagement, finalement, de savoir que ce qu’il avait à confesser trouverait son chemin jusqu’à son frère. Les mots coulèrent lentement, se faufilant entre eux et les phrases s’enchaînèrent de plus en plus facilement.

— Je suis fier de lui, finit Itachi. Pas pour tout, rajouta-t-il à l’adresse de Naruto. Mais je suis fier qu’il n’ait pas eu la faiblesse de tuer son meilleur ami.

L’étonnement se lut dans les yeux de Naruto et une étincelle amusée brilla dans ceux d’Itachi.

— Je n’ai pas eu le luxe d’avoir des amis depuis des années, mais je n’ai pas oublié ce que c’est.

Sa gorge se serra, il se redressa, contemplant le ciel masqué par la brume épaisse qui continuait à s’étendre. Il avait un peu froid, mais il se sentait plus reposé. Comme si trouver une oreille attentive lui ôtait un poids qu’il ne savait pas avoir sur la poitrine.

— J’aurais voulu… J’aimerais qu’il connaisse l’amour. Qu’il sache ce que c’est, d’être pour quelqu’un la personne la plus précieuse au monde.

— Mais il l’est déjà, pour toi, non ?

— L’étreinte d’un frère ne peut pas être comparée à l’étreinte d’un amant.

— Je sais pas, grommela Naruto, je n’ai connu aucun des deux, je peux pas comparer.

Un silence gêné s’installa entre eux, Naruto gardant son regard obstinément fixé sur ses doigts, réalisant ce qu’il venait de confesser et Itachi s’agita un peu, mal à l’aise.

— Moi non plus, finit-il par avouer.

Naruto redressa la tête, particulièrement surpris, le dévisageant sans pudeur.

— Tu veux dire que… Tu n’as… Tu n’as… Jamais ?

Itachi se rembrunit, refermant ses bras sur lui, et son ton était un peu sec quand il reprit :

— J’avais treize ans, quand j’ai quitté Konoha. À treize ans, on est trop jeune, pour ça.

— Assez vieux pour mourir au combat, mais pas assez pour aimer…

Le cynisme de sa réflexion lui fit secouer la tête, le cœur serré, les révélations de son aîné revenant de plein fouet dans sa mémoire.

— Après, continua Itachi, j’avais d’autres priorités.

Naruto étendit ses jambes et sa main vient presser le poignet d’Itachi, dans un geste de réconfort.

— Ça se comprend, affirma-t-il d’un ton dépourvu de tout jugement.

Kiba l’avait trop charrié sur ça pour qu’il se permette de faire subir ça à quelqu’un. Il eut une petite moue. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le poignet d’Itachi pour contempler les ongles peints en noir. Sans s’en rendre compte, il dessina de la pulpe de son index les contours de la main dans la sienne, s’arrêtant parfois avec plus d’insistance sur le laqué du vernis, dont la douceur contrastait avec les coupures, les brûlures et les cals dans la paume.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Sa question curieuse s’accompagna d’une œillade tout aussi étonnée, la nuque pivotant pour pouvoir observer le visage d’Itachi. Une lueur enfantine l’éclaira et un sourire sincèrement ravi – le premier que Naruto n’eut jamais vu – étira sur les traits de l’autre une joie nouvelle.

— Je trouvais ça joli.

— Ça l’est, confirma Naruto avant de réorienter la conversation, positionnant de nouveau ses yeux sur la main d’Itachi. Très franchement, moi non plus, j’avais pas la tête à l’amour, ces dernières années.

Il reprit son examen minutieux, passant ses doigts sur la paume d’Itachi, les glissant doucement jusqu’à les refermer sur le dos de la main qu’il touchait, son pouce caressant l’index. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’avait qu’à peine remarqué qu’il avait lié leurs doigts. Quand le pouce d’Itachi alla caresser sa paume, il émergea de ses pensées, mais ne retira pas sa main. Il étendit ses doigts et les superposa aux autres, constatant que sa main était légèrement plus petite.

— Entraînement difficile ? suggéra Itachi et les doigts de Naruto tremblèrent légèrement contre les siens.

Ils se détendirent un peu, le contact entre eux s’interrompit une seconde puis il se reprit, rattrapant la main qui lui échappait, la serrant avec douceur.

— Disons que c’est pas le plus simple d’être l’élève d’un alcoolique pervers.

Le rire d’Itachi repoussa le silence et le froid quelques secondes.

— Je n’ose imaginer les situations dans lesquelles il t’a mis.

Lorsqu’il se tut, Naruto eut l’impression que la fraîcheur de l’air humide revint se coller à sa peau et il fronça les sourcils quelques dixièmes de secondes. Un demi-sourire s’imprégna sur ses lèvres et il entreprit de raconter certaines de ces anecdotes uniquement pour amuser Itachi, pour voir si vraiment il avait aussi le pouvoir de repousser le froid par son simple rire.

Probablement que non, trancha Naruto en massant ses abdominaux douloureux. Mais rire leur avait fait du bien. Ça avait éloigné les souvenirs horribles de ces trois ans d’enfer, à perdre le contrôle, à revenir à lui dans des endroits dévastés, après avoir blessé une de ses figures paternelles. Ça avait éloigné la culpabilité, l’idée qu’il n’était pas assez fort, qu’il n’avait pas été à la hauteur. Son sourire s’affadit et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

— T’as jamais eu envie que ça se finisse bien ?

Itachi reporta son regard sur lui, de nouveau parfaitement sérieux. Il parut hésiter, réfléchir quelques secondes.

— Parfois. Mais je ne suis pas le héros de cette histoire, répéta-t-il. Ce n’est pas moi qui vais finir heureux et aimé. Moi, je finirai en paria. C’est ainsi, ce n’est pas important.

— Ce n’est pas juste.

Son regard balaya le décor. La brume épaisse brouillait les contours de l’environnement, chargeant l’air d’une humidité particulière et la lumière entre chien et loup palissait les couleurs.

— J’ai envie de t’aimer, souffla-t-il après un silence.

— Pardon ?

Itachi secoua la tête. Il fixa son regard sur Naruto, contemplant le jeune homme qui s’empourprait légèrement. Naruto détourna les yeux.

— Je sais pas. Je ne trouve pas ça juste. Tu as tout sacrifié pour Konoha, pour ton frère. Ce n’est pas juste que tu n’aies pas le droit d’être aimé. Alors, j’ai envie de t’aimer.

— On ne peut pas aimer quelqu’un uniquement parce qu’on en a envie, contra Itachi.

Naruto eut un sourire et s’approcha un peu plus près.

— J’ai souvent redéfini les limites de l’impossible.

Leurs souffles s’entremêlaient et les yeux si francs de Naruto donnaient envie d’y croire. Itachi n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pensait s’y prendre et à vrai dire, il ne s’en préoccupait pas vraiment. Naruto était si proche qu’il pouvait presque compter ses cils et la main sur son bras paraissait dégager tellement de chaleur.

Ses rétines balayèrent le visage de Naruto : ses sourcils froncés, son regard fixe montraient tout de sa détermination et ses joues n’étaient plus aussi rouges, même si elles conservaient une teinte rosée. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant ; Itachi battit des cils, comprenant finalement ce que Naruto allait faire.

Alors il hocha la tête, légèrement. Naruto se redressa et se pencha vers lui, hésitant à quelques millimètres. Le regard bleu chercha quelque chose qu’il dut trouver, mettant fin à l’indécision qui le saisissait. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de son vis-à-vis qui rata une respiration, exhalant un peu plus fort.

Leurs bouches se lièrent une première fois et se séparèrent. Électrisés par le contact, ils se consultèrent des yeux et Naruto revint tout contre Itachi, l’embrassant encore, sa main droite trouvant son chemin contre le cou de son aîné qu’il caressa doucement, ne se souciant pas des sensations étranges qu’il ressentait et sans se douter que son vis-à-vis éprouvait les mêmes.

Quelque chose faisait pulser leurs cœurs plus fort, serrait leurs gorges, rendant leurs respirations fébriles. Quelque chose qui força Naruto à se déplacer, s’installer à califourchon. Sa main quitta la joue d’Itachi pour s’appuyer sur l’arbre derrière eux pendant que leurs yeux s’accrochaient. Chacun nota vaguement le regard un peu embué de l’autre et Naruto s’attela de nouveau à sa tâche, embrassant, suçotant et mordillant avec dévotion et concentration.

Itachi était incapable de fermer les paupières. Il n’avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion, une telle envie. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler son souffle. Quand Naruto ouvrit la bouche, il fit de même, instinctivement, sans réfléchir et leurs langues se touchèrent, envoyant par à-coups des décharges qui tombaient dans le creux de leur ventre et cognaient contre leurs cœurs.

Le contact visuel s’interrompit pour la première fois alors qu’ils s’embrassaient toujours à corps perdu, ne s’arrêtant que pour mieux reprendre leurs respirations, pour ne pas finir à bout de souffle.

Le baiser prit fin, les laissant haletants.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, pour calmer les battements sourds de son cœur. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il se rendit compte que son aîné le dévisageait sans pudeur et il sentit ses tripes remuer. Oh que cette vision était enchanteresse et il s’y perdit un instant. Les prunelles d’Itachi s’étaient embuées légèrement, donnant à son regard des éclats de bien-être, ses pommettes s’étaient colorées de rose et ses lèvres entr’ouvertes étaient encore humides.

Il le trouvait incroyablement séduisant, à cet instant précis.

Il chercha quoi dire, se recula un peu en constatant que rien ne lui venait. Il n’y avait rien à dire, réalisa-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage d’Itachi, hypnotisé par les lèvres qui tremblaient, marquant le rythme de sa respiration. Alors il se pencha de nouveau, faisant se heurter leurs bandeaux frontaux dans un bruit métallique étouffé.

Un baiser ne suffisait pas. Il en fallait un autre. Il en voulait un autre. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs regards se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois et un sourire frémit sur les lippes du plus jeune. Il pencha la tête, son nez glissa sur la joue de son aîné et il l’embrassa de nouveau avec douceur, avec tendresse, plus concentré que jamais. Ses mains tremblèrent avec plus de force quand il les posa et le frémissement passa de l’un à l’autre, se perdit entre eux.

Itachi leva la main et avorta son geste lorsque les doigts de Naruto rencontrèrent sa clavicule. Ils étaient si froids, si chauds, si assurés, si timides, que son inspiration fourmilla dans tout son corps.

Naruto retira ses doigts aussitôt, interrompant le baiser. Il fit mine de se reculer une nouvelle fois, mais il n’eut pas le temps de mettre de la distance entre eux qu’une main ferme appuya entre ses omoplates, le poussant en avant. Leurs fronts se heurtèrent et Itachi détourna le regard.

— Pardon, je…

Sa voix était rendue rauque par l’émotion et il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il baissa la tête et sa main glissa dans le dos de Naruto, s’arrêtant sur ses reins. Ce dernier sourit franchement, ses doigts caressant la joue, saisissant son menton pour le forcer à lever les yeux.

— Tu m’as pas fait mal, murmura-t-il. Si tu veux pas que je te touche, je te toucherai pas.

Une respiration plus tard, Itachi attrapa les doigts de Naruto, les replaçant où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Quand ils se mirent en mouvement, caressant la peau à découvert, la main d’Itachi se serra sur la veste de Naruto, un frisson enivrant remontant le long de son dos, se perdant sur sa nuque. Par réflexe, il appuya sur les reins de Naruto pour accentuer le contact avec son bassin et le plus jeune sourit franchement.

Ses doigts continuèrent leurs caresses, se perdant sur la nuque d’Itachi, effleurant ses cheveux, glissant sur les épaules et Naruto le contemplant tout du long, voyant les paupières s’abaisser, savourant avec délice les plus petits signes de bien-être qu’il provoquait, de la chair de poule qui piquetait la peau qu’il touchait, aux halètements qui échappaient à Itachi quand il s’aventurait un peu plus loin, quand il frôlait un carré d’épiderme plus sensible que les autres.

La main était brûlante à travers ses vêtements et une envie impérieuse de l’embrasser se saisit de lui. Il mordilla ses lèvres, ses yeux dévorant tant qu’ils le pouvaient l’homme qui frémissait sous ses doigts et finalement, il se pencha pour goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné que les premiers, plus enfiévré. La main d’Itachi se serra davantage sur la veste de Naruto, il empoigna également son tee-shirt, tira pour le dégager du pantalon et glisser ses doigts sur la peau. Le contact brûlant fit se cambrer le plus jeune, un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa, mourut entre eux et ils s’observèrent un court instant.

L’écho lointain d’une voix l’appelant arriva jusqu’à eux et il choisit de l’ignorer, revenant à son occupation, ô combien plus attrayante.

La personne insista, se rapprochant un peu et il rompit le baiser à regret, se tournant vers le cri.

— C’est Sakura. Il faut que j’y aille.

Il resta encore quelques secondes, sa joue contre celle d’Itachi. Finalement, il s’arracha à l’étreinte, tendit sa main à l’autre pour qu’il se relève. L’appel résonna de nouveau et Naruto ferma brutalement les paupières. Un bras s’enroula autour de ses épaules, rapprochant son corps d’un autre et la voix d’Itachi susurra à son oreille un déchirant « merci ».

Il rouvrit les yeux quand le froid envahit son espace et sa main fusa pour retenir Itachi, se coller contre lui. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, effleura ses lèvres une dernière fois et murmura quelques mots.

L’instant d’après, il était seul, un sourire étirant sa bouche, et passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se détourna finalement pour aller à la rencontre de Sakura qui se jetait déjà sur lui pour le presser de mille-et-une questions sur sa disparition de plusieurs heures.

_« Maintenant, quelqu’un t’attend à Konoha. »_


End file.
